Porky Pig
'''Porky Pigs wide-eyed, boyish innocence sometimes makes him an easy target, but he's always honest and just wants everything to turn out right. He is the tritagonist of The Looney Tunes Show franchise. Biography Porky Pig first appeared in the episode Jailbird and Jailbunny, at the Grand Canyon with Bugs and Daffy. He talks so much about the Grand Canyon that he doesn’t notice when his friends leave and go to a nearby gift shop. After Daffy litters by throwing a soda can down the Grand Canyon, a park ranger confronts Daffy for littering and Porky about not wearing pants. At Daffy’s court hearing, Porky is called to the witness stand by Daffy, who then accuses him of being the actual litterer. As he steps down from the stand, the Judge asks Porky why he’s not wearing pants, prompting Porky to buy a pair from the nearby gift shop. He is later visits Daffy in prison and brings him a cake. He also drives Bugs and Daffy home from prison after their release. However, on the way back, Daffy litters again and Porky is pulled over by a cop, resulting in Porky asking Bugs to hand him the pants he now stores in the glove compartment. In The Fish and Visitors, Porky appears briefly as the disk jockey at Bugs and Daffy's party. In the Merrie Melodies in the episode (Chicken Hawk), Porky appears briefly in the song, getting offered to eat by Foghorn Leghorn to Henery Hawk. 's new frozen pizza.|link=Monster Talent]] In Monster Talent, Porky is shown wanting to be in Speedy's commercial for Pizzarriba, though Speedy constantly mistakes Porky's name to be Pinky and later tricks Porky into moving out of the camera view for the commercial. In Reunion, it is shown Porky was the most popular student in high school, even slamming chocolate cake in Daffy's face and giving Daffy the nickname "Daffy Dork". Later at the reunion, it is shown that people still remember him being popular and it is shown that he had apologized to Daffy about bullying him in high school. Image:Snapshot20110610215240.png|Porky in Daffy's high school fantasy. Image:Snapshot20110610220325.png|Porky in high school.|link=Reunion Image:the-looney-tunes-show-20110503063412749.jpg|Porky tells Bugs that high school was the best time of his life.|link=Reunion In Eligible Bachelors, Porky convinces Bugs to participate in a bachelor auction that he is the auctioneer for. Image:Bachelors1.jpg|Porky sighing when people are booing at Daffy.|link=Eligible Bachelors In Double Date, Daffy dates him (without knowing he had to invite a woman) and forgot to cancel. At the end of the episode, Porky appears on the sidewalk waiting for Daffy, who later ignores him, and mentioned that he's got to get a girlfriend. Image:Snapshot20110726100105.png|Porky waits for a date with Daffy.|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726100044.png|"But what about our date?"|link=Double Date Image:Snapshot20110726100119.png|"I should really get a girlfriend."|link=Double Date In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Porky takes Daffy to the bowling alley, and hangs out with Marvin and Pete. Then Daffy uses him as a bowling ball, and went to the hospital. At the end, he got out the hospital, with the cast on his feet, and Daffy uses Porky as the ball again. He then helps Daffy with his paper problem in Newspaper Thief where he tells him in most mystery books they set up fake dinner parties as a trap to find the victim. He also appears in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job where he is seen working, until Bugs pranks him (by imitating Porky's boss). Later, he and Bugs be having fun at the job, but the boss admits that he and Bugs are fired after Porky had thrown shredded papers at his boss' face. In That's My Baby, he takes Bugs to everywhere constantly falling for up sell and sales talk and wasting his money and being told by Bugs Bunny how he wastes his money. by the end of the episode he thought auto insurance was an up sell . He also appeared at the end again saying, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped and says, "Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers."﻿ In Sunday Night Slice, it is shown that he enjoyed going to baseball games and eating at Girardi's Pizza with Bugs and Daffy. He works as a cashier at Speedy's pizza restaurant. In The DMV, he and Daffy takes driving test to get a drivers' license, and Porky keeps failing due to Daffy and Lola stealing his correct papers and replacing them with the incorrect sheet that is theirs. In Off Duty Cop, Porky serves as Daffy's chauffeur in the episode. In French Fries, Porky eats the tables french fries and Daffy keeps saying that they are his and Daffy keeps accusing him of stealing them, and is eventually proven right. Daffy then nonchalantly steals Porky's slice of pizza. Also in the episode, Speedy tells him that if he wants to get a girlfriend he needs to grow a beard, and by the end of the episode that is what Porky does. The Float, Porky is tricked by Daffy into giving him all his money (Daffy claimed it was for a kidney transplant), leaving him homeless and completely naked. He later finds out that Daffy really used the money to buy a yacht. When he, Bugs, and Daffy get lost at sea, Daffy throws him overboard so he can get help, and Bugs goes after him, and Daffy dives into the sea out of loneliness to go after them. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that when Daffy was in the hospital, he actually DID need a kidney transplant, and Porky gave him his kidney, and he was totally out of it. In The Shelf, Daffy temporarily moves in with Porky, until the plumbing is fixed at Bug's house. Daffy abuses Porky, walking all over him. Fortunately, Tina Russo puts a stop to this. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Porky plans Daffy's surprise party. When Daffy suspects Porky of being suspicious, he immediately assumes that he is the Suburban Strangler. In Point Laser Point, Daffy helps Porky with online dating. Porky eventually finds someone who is interested in him, but it wasn't exactly the kind of girl he was looking for. Appearances Season 1 *103. Jailbird and Jailbunny (''debut) *104. Fish and Visitors (cameo and Merrie Melodies) *105. Monster Talent *106. Reunion *110. Eligible Bachelors *112. Double Date *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *116. That's My Baby *117. Sunday Night Slice *118. DMV *119. Off Duty Cop *120. Working Duck (Merrie Melodies) *121. French Fries *122. Beauty School *123. The Float *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *205. Semper Lie *206. Father Figures *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *212. Dear John *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *215. The Black Widow *216. Mrs. Porkbunny's *217. Gribbler's Quest *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *220. The Shell Game *221. Year of the Duck *222. Gossamer is Awesomer *223. Here Comes The Pig Trivia *Porky appears at the end of the credits saying "Th-th-th-th-th-That's all folks," which is a reference to the ending of some classic Looney Tunes shorts. Other characters have appeared after the credits also, such as Daffy Duck (Monster Talent), the Tasmanian Devil (Devil Dog), Bugs Bunny (Peel of Fortune), Foghorn Leghorn (The Foghorn Leghorn Story ), Lola Bunny (Double Date and Beauty School), and Mac and Tosh (To Bowl or Not to Bowl). *Porky appeared in the Merrie Melody Chicken Hawk, when Foghorn Leghorn suggested Henery Hawk should eat pork instead of chicken. *Porky is called "Pinky" by Speedy Gonzales in'' Monster Talent'' and is the first character to have an incorrect name used to name them by a different character on the show. *In high school, Porky was a popular jock who bullied Daffy. *In Jailbird and Jailbunny, Porky is constantly asked to wear pants, even though most of the characters don't wear pants at all. *So far he has appeared more often than any other character beside Bugs and Daffy. *Since he has ate pork he is a cannibal. *Porky only has one kidney, because he gave his other one to Daffy in The Float. *A running gag involves his being single, garnering somewhat meddling advice from Speedy Gonzales. *In'' Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, the liscence plate on Porky's car reads PP1935. This a reference to his first appearance in the classic Merrie Melodies short entitled I Haven't Got a Hat, which was released in 1935. *He drives a beige Mercedes benz W123 *So far Porky hasn't appeared in the end of the credits for Season 2. *As of Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder'', Porky has become a caterer. *Porky has change his phone number throughout the show. Gallery Porky Pig.png|Porky's season one design. Category:Characters